Grad School Drama
by Chartreuse Green
Summary: AU Haruno Sakura is a young girl, fresh out of college and ready to face the world. Well, not yet. She still has to face the challenges of grad school and all the drama it brings along. KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NejiSaku [HIATUS]
1. Meeting Them

**_Title:_** Grad School Drama

**_Pairings:_** Unknown (Look at bottom for more info)

**_Genre:_** Romance/Humor

**_Summary:_** AU Haruno Sakura is a young girl, fresh out of college and ready to face the world. Well, not yet. She still has to face the challenges of grad school and all the drama it brings along. KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NejiSaku

-----------------

----------------------

-------------------------

"Wait, so you take a left on that road?"

Haruno Sakura was confused and irritable as hell. She had been driving for four hours straight from the city of Mist and was making good time on getting to her destination, but had lost her momentum when she had spilled a vanilla latte over her map and it was no longer legible. Apparently, the locals were a bit dim-witted because they could hardly explain how to get to a place somewhere within their own city, let alone a famous institute.

"Yea, just take a left and you'll see the building on the far right."

"Thank you so much sir." Sakura nodded quickly and waved briefly before vanishing beyond the curb.

"_This better not be wrong…or I'm gonna kill someone!"_ Inner Sakura complained darkly.

Sakura sighed as her patience began to crack. This was the fifth set of directions she had received and the previous directions had either led her straight into a roundabout or dead end. One had even dragged her into a particularly grimy ditch that took about two hours to haul out with the help of some local tow-away cars.

Just as she sped over the hill, she spotted a grand, monolithic building that had Konoha Grad School plastered over the front. Adjacent to that building was another large institute but had the sign Konoha University on it. Behind the two buildings was a tall whitewashed complex that looked more of a hotel than an average student dorm.

Glad that she had finally made it, she parked in front of the building that said Konoha Grad School and loped out of her tiny, sleek convertible and stretched out her long legs. She entered the building with a certain degree of timidity because its grandeur intimidated her.

The quality of the flooring and architecture was superlative and rich velvet curtains adorned every stained-glass window on the first floor. Fresh bouquets of lilies and crocuses embellished the fine furniture and complimented the rich colors around her.

Sakura stopped to gaze in awe of the beauty of the school when the rough clearing of a throat interrupted her speculating.

"Ah, miss would you please mind moving? I'm trying to get through this door except you're blocking the way."

Blushing slightly, she muttered a small apology and slid aside to let the stranger pass.

He had a black mask over his face and gray, silvery wisps of spiky ruffled hair fringed over his left eye. Despite his hair color, his face held the outline of a strong jaw and high cheekbones, accented with dark, elusive eyes. His stature was prominent and you could tell he was very well built, with perfectly symmetrical pectoral muscles and toned biceps, visible due to his tight muscle shirt. He stood a towering 6' 2" and Sakura felt even smaller compared to everything around her.

The stranger looked over its shoulder for a moment to look at Sakura curiously and then said, "Hey, you don't happen to be lost do you? If you are, you could come with me and I could show you where to sign in and find your dorm."

Cringing inwardly for her speechlessness, Sakura hastily mumbled, "Um, thank you so much. Its just that I'm new in town and to this school so I tend to get a little sidetracked in big places such as these."

The stranger laughed a surprisingly deep laugh and scratched his head sheepishly. "Its no biggie, I just want to help a damsel in distress. By the way, the name's Hatake Kakashi."

Sakura shook his bowed slightly and said with a tenor of cheerfulness, "It's a pleasure to meet you Hatake-san, my name's Haruno Sakura."

"Sakura, please drop the honorifics, it makes me feel older than I am. Besides, were about the same age right?"

"Well Kakashi-san, you don't look to old so I'm guessing you to be 22 at least?"

Kakashi's eyes crinkled slightly in the corner as he belted out another hearty laugh.

"Good guess Sakura. I'm thinking you're about the same age right?"

Sakura looked at the carpet before hesitantly answering, "Actually, I'm only 19 years old…" Her voice trailed off awkwardly and she looked up and caught his gaze.

He looked a bit surprised but then recovered quickly, masking his reaction with a quick grin. "Well that just proves that there are some people that are smarter and prettier than others. Neh, Sakura?"

Widening her eyes in embarrassment, she stumbled her words a bit. "Ah, thank you Kakashi-san for the compl---"

She was cut off as Kakashi as he said, "Didn't I tell you? Call me Kakashi. Now let's get you registered and settled down before you collapse from being overwhelmed. The first few days in Konohagakure are pretty rough."

Nodding wearily, Sakura trailed behind her him until she entered her papers in and she was set.

Everything after that was a blur and all she could recall was passing out onto the soft, blissful sheets on her new bed.

-----------------

----------------------

-------------------------

Sakura stirred a bit her sleep and mumbled a pair of incoherent words. She opened her eyes a crack and quickly shut them because of the bright light streaming through the window beside her.

Suddenly, her eyes flew open and a torrent of memories came rushing back to her head.

"_Oh right…I'm in Konoha now…"_ Inner Sakura thought dazedly.

Her thoughts were interrupted by the high-pitched sound of a female voice.

"Hey! You're finally awake sleepyhead! I thought you were dead for a moment and I was about to pour a bucket of water on you." The female figure pointed to the small pail of ice water sitting beside her. "Anyways, wow! You need to get up and get ready! My name is Yamanaka Ino, your new and eternal roommate!"

She continued to ramble on until Sakura muttered, "Wait, who are you again?"

"The name's Yamanaka Ino though you can just call me Ino-chan! Like I said, we should get you up and moving since I'm on a tight schedule and I was appointed to give you a tour!"

"Wait, wha-"

Sakura was cut off once more as Ino dragged her off the comfy bed and ushered her into the bathroom. Ino trundled out of the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Come out in thirty minutes! I'll be waiting for you till then. There should be everything that you need in that bathroom. Later Sakura-chan!"

The soft padding of footsteps could be heard and the slamming of the front door rang through the air.

Sakura groaned. Everything was too fast paced. Deciding to do something, Sakura stepped into the warm confines of a tepid bath and bathed herself for fifteen minutes.

Feeling undeniably refreshed as she stepped out, she wrapped her body in a soft terrycloth towel and proceeded to dry herself. After blow-drying her hair, she shook her long roseate tresses to fluff it out and stepped out of the bathroom to grab some clothes.

She slipped on a white tank top and a dark gray hoodie with the words Konoha Shinobi imprinted in the front, and a pair of tight, form-fitting black jeans.

She had no jewelry on except one metal ring with a black orb on it that she wore on her right middle finger and a pair of diamond studs.

When Ino inspected her, she nodded her approval and exclaimed, "Good thing you're pretty, because you're gonna need it here!"

Sakura just cocked her head inquisitively and replied, "Why's that?"

Ino turned with a playful gleam in her eyes, "Because in Konoha, reputation is everything."

-----------------

----------------------

-------------------------

Sakura nimbly followed behind Ino's marching pace, ignoring the odd looks she were given.

"Do they always treat the new girl like this Ino?" Sakura asked slightly perturbed.

Ino stopped to tilt her head as if she were thinking and then answered, "Truthfully, no. You must be something special if everyone is giving you all these looks." Ino gave her a playful nudge in the ribs and grinned. "Anything you wanna tell me about Sakura-chan? Any secret conspiracies or reputations?"

Sakura stood there silently until Ino broke out into giggles seconds later and wavered off a slight apology. "Just kidding Sakura-chan, I'm sure you're too innocent to have a bad history. Anyways," Ino stopped in front of another large stone building that Sakura hadn't noticed before and turned to face her, "This is as far as I'm gonna take you. Your new guide will be here soon since I'm only in college and you're in grad school. Though I swear, you look younger than me..."

Before she could retort an answer, Ino skipped happily off to another region of the campus and Sakura stood there alone, with small groups of people twittering past her to get through the doors.

"Sakura, you really need to stop that habit of blocking people's way in front of doorways. It's impolite."

Sakura's face was creased with sheer joy and she heard the familiar voice of her newfound friend. She turned around to come face to face with the dashing Kakashi.

"Kakashi! Are you going to be my guide?" Sakura said hopefully.

Kakashi pointedly replied, "Ah, I wish but I'm not," Sakura pouted a little, "though my good friend Hyuuga Neji is."

A tall man with long chestnut locks and a pair of stunning pearly white eyes stepped out from behind Kakashi and nodded in acknowledgement at her. His features were graceful but his expression was stern and cold, as if he had never smiled before.

Sakura a bit frightened by this strange man and flinched slightly when his gaze locked directly with hers. She stood there, frozen for a moment till the Hyuuga stopped looking at her and brusquely walked past Kakashi and through the doors.

Sakura was stumped for a moment until Kakashi laughed his hearty laugh and pulled Sakura by the arm.

"It seems he likes you Sakura. I know you'll get along just fine." Kakashi said with a wink.

Sakura just shook her head and followed Kakashi within the building.

-----------------

----------------------

-------------------------

It turned out that that building was the cafeteria and Sakura ate with relish after realizing how hungry she was. She hadn't eaten since lunch from the previous day.

After a filling meal, Kakashi left her company and Sakura was saddened for a moment until she realized that Neji was walking out the building.

Hurrying to catch-up with him, she didn't notice the strong figure walking in front of her and she collided with it.

Sakura squeezed her eyes and took deep breaths to clear her ringing head. Just then, a mellow, monotone voice cut through her disturbance.

"You should get off the floor. People are staring at you."

Sakura looked up and saw the towering figure of Uchiha Sasuke. His ebony spikes were unruly and deep onyx eyes looked blatantly around him.

He sauntered over her and gave her a swift glare before trudging off to grab a bite. Sakura sat on the floor flustered and a bit angry because of his rudeness and audacity.

"_That bastard didn't even lend us a hand!"_ Inner Sakura shouted righteously. _"Let's go kick some pretty boy-ass!"_

Sakura slowly got up and dusted her pants off. Inner Sakura slyly said,"_ Though he was damn hot. What is up with all these hot guys on campus? It's like a buffet or something."_

Sakura blushed and tried to get the vulgar thought out of her head. She didn't notice the looming figure of Hyuuga Neji towering over her, teeming with impatience.

"It'd help if you could get off your ass and move, because I'm busy today and I have a tour to give." Neji snapped.

Sakura's eye twitched and she let a bit of Inner Sakura out.

"Asshole! Don't bother giving me a tour if you're so damn reluctant! Besides, I don't need your freaking help anyways. Why are all the guys in Konoha such rude pricks?"

All heads turned and gaped at Sakura. She had just insulted the great Hyuuga.

Sakura was slightly confused but still fuming with anger and didn't care about all the incredulous looks she was getting.

Swiveling her head toward the uninvited audience, she hissed, "What are you looking at? Eat your damn breakfast and mind your own business!"

Everyone slowly looked away, though not without whispers or comments being made.

Neji stood there, visibly shaking while trying to retain his rage.

"_Where does this little girl get off trying to insult me and publicly humiliate me?"_ Neji took a few deep breaths and regained his cool composure.

"Just get a move on. I'm doing this as a favor for Kakashi so let's just get it over with. After this, we won't ever have to see each other again." Neji retorted icily.

Huffing, Sakura just stomped out, with Neji right behind her.

-----------------

----------------------

-------------------------

Sakura's strange mood had receded almost instantly as she limbered with a graceful gait around the school. Its beauty had never ceased to amaze her and the sakura trees were in full bloom as well.

Her hair whipped around her face as eddies of cherry blossom petals drifted around in a whorl and she smiled sweetly.

Neji was still a little irked by her tirade but he had noticed that her aura had changed once she had stepped outside. It was as if the girl in the cafeteria was a whole other Sakura.

He started to study the peculiar girl that had openly defied him. She had pale, flawless skin, without a single blemish pocking her face. Her features were graceful, just as her movements were. Her long, light pink locks were accented with a pair of chartreuse green eyes that were fringed with spiky black lashes. She wore no makeup and was garbed in a relatively simple outfit, except it suited her perfectly.

After examining her, he turned his attention back to her iridescently noticeable hair and peered at her roots.

"_Is her hair actually pink?"_ Neji thought curiously.

Brushing off the menial thought, he spoke in a cold tone, "Haruno, we have to move. We've wandered around here for too long. I have to show you where your classes are as well."

Sakura just resumed following Neji into another grand building, ravished in splendor. She seemed to be following with a little more meekness until she stuttered nervously.

"U-um…Neji-san? I'm sorry about my rude behavior earlier. You see-" Sakura stopped briefly before hesitantly adding, "-I technically have two personalities. It's kinda like having two minds and sometimes _she_ gets a little out of control sometimes. Please forgive me."

"_Well that explains her sudden mood swing."_ The Hyuuga thought coolly.

Sakura kept following behind the Hyuuga with her head down, abashed. She thought that Neji was still angry at her and was slightly frightened.

Suddenly Neji turned around and she bumped into him and fell once more. Rubbing her head, she yelped in pain until she saw a hand reaching down to help her up. Grabbing the hand, she was heaved upwards and she bowed her head quickly and added a small 'thank you'.

"Hn. Haruno, its fine. I apologize for being rude to you. I just wasn't having a good morning." Neji said stoically.

Sakura's eyes brightened up and a ghost of a smile graced her lips.

"Ah, I forgive you Neji-san. I think we started off on the wrong foot. My name is Haruno Sakura. It's a pleasure to meet you!"

Neji just nodded in response, but there was a certain relief of tension in the air after the apology.

Sakura was beaming inside as she thought, "_Maybe not all the guys in Konoha are bastards after all…"_

Sakura jumped as she realized that Neji was walking off without her again and started running to catch up with him.

-----------------

----------------------

-------------------------

Sasuke sat on a stone bench as his onyx eyes boredly wandered around the campus. He spotted a flash of pink and brown as some people exited the Medical Building. He recognized the pair, the brown head as the Hyuuga and the pink head, who was chatting amiably with the despondent Hyuuga, as the girl who had run into him earlier.

"_Hn…why is the Hyuuga with her? Anyways, I'll find out later tonight…"_ He thought nonchalantly.

"Hey Naruto, hurry up. We have to meet up with you-know-who right now and he's not gonna be happy to see us if we're late. He's gonna have both of our asses if we don't leave now."

A handsome cerulean-eyed, blonde haired boy bumbled out of the building and grinned.

"Stop rushing me teme! I need time to eat my precious ramen and besides, I'll just blame it on you if were late."

Snorting, Sasuke stood up and turned on his heel to leave. Naruto just stumbled behind him saying, "Slow down teme! You know I get cramps when I walk too much after eating the supreme seafood ramen!"

Sasuke didn't slow down his relentless pace and just muttered, "Shut up and stop eating so much, dobe."

Pouting, Naruto finally caught up with Sasuke and they got into Sasuke's convertible, racing off to their destination.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ahh! Finally, the first chapter is done. So now, here comes the matter on the pairings! I want to have a poll on which of the three men will become Sakura's match. So please review and send in your votes and I'll post up the developments in the next chapter! Thanks **

**Choices:**

**Neji**

**Sasuke**

**Kakashi**


	2. Eventful Night

**_Title:_** Grad School Drama

**_Pairings:_** Unknown (Look at bottom for more info)

**_Genre:_** Romance/Humor

**_Summary:_** AU Haruno Sakura is a young girl, fresh out of college and ready to face the world. Well, not yet. She still has to face the challenges of grad school and all the drama it brings along. KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NejiSaku

**A/N: Hey guys! Well I am very disappointed to see that I only got one review! I can't choose any pairings if there was only one vote! So if you are reading this right now, please tell your friends to read and submit their input in as well! So far:**

**Sasuke-1**

**Neji-0**

**Kakshi-0**

**Thanks again. Hope you enjoy this chapter **

-----------------

----------------------

-------------------------

Sakura was tired and utterly confused, just as she had been a day ago. Neji had done a fine job on showing her where her classes were…..it was just that her memory was failing her.

"_Cha…failing memory? More like you're going stupid! You should call up Neji-kun, you know. I'm sure he'll be **ecstatic** in assisting you." _Inner Sakura slyly proposed.

The pink haired beauty groaned. It was true; Hyuuga Neji had given her his cell phone number, which was a major exclusive considering the number of girls that had his personal number was about two, not including Sakura.

She had been a bit surprised when he had passively slipped a small white slip of paper into her hands before muttering a resolute 'hn' and stalking off, leaving her to attend to her classes.

Of course, it wasn't given to her for the purposes that Inner Sakura had suggested. Sakura had a feeling that Neji knew she was going to have some trouble getting around.

Sakura sighed resignedly. "I do need to get to my freaking dorm…" She rummaged around her pocket until she felt the tiny article grasped between her slender fingers. Whipping out her sleek phone, she flipped it open and tentatively punched in the tiny scrawl.

"Well here goes nothing…" Sakura mumbled aloud as she waited nervously.

The phone kept ringing and Sakura began to feel exasperated. Just as she was about to shut the phone, a deep masculine voice shot through the tiny speakers.

"_Hello? Who is this?"_

Sakura fumbled with her phone awkwardly before putting it up to her face and half-heartedly saying, "Hello? Is this Neji? Well, er…this is Sakura. Um, you see, I'm kinda lost…"

She could hear a gruff 'hn' on the other line and then the voice spoke up again. "_Where exactly are you?"_

"Um, I'm at the cafeteria entrance, facing northwest towards the cherry blossom trees."

"_Listen carefully. Look to your left and you'll see a tall statue of the Fourth Hokage. Now beyond that statue is a fountain beside a gray building. If you go straight past that building, you'll come to another white building. Just enter that and I think you can find your way by then."_

Sakura stuttered a bit as she replied, "Ah-h, Neji-san, arigato! I'll talk to you later then!"

She heard the click of a line hanging up on the other side and she stood there for a moment, staring at her phone while an invisible smile graced her lips.

Shaking her head to attention, Sakura hesitantly stepped around the campus, following the directions of Neji that stuck to her head.

-----------------

----------------------

-------------------------

The tall blonde grinned slyly as he noticed a shiny, black phone lying unattended on a marble table top. Picking it up, he looked furtively around before sneaking off to the restroom.

After locking himself in a stall, Naruto opened the phone and checked its contents.

"_Oi…its Neji's. I wonder what he's been up to lately…"_

Clicking on the call log icon, he noticed a foreign number listed at the top. Clicking on it, he read the info as 'Unknown' and another devilish grin appeared.

"_Hehe…I wonder if this is Mikagami…"_

Naruto had disclosed Neji's phone number to his number one fan, Hiromi Mikagami, a few hours ago. In turn, he would get to witness the ultimate demise of the great Hyuuga.

Pressing the 'call back' button, Naruto's head bobbed in excitement. A few rings were heard and then a slight crackle before a sweet, feminine voice sounded.

"Hello? Is this Neji-san?"

Naruto, being the ditz he was, didn't realize that real fan girls wouldn't address Neji as 'Neji-san'. Roughening up his throat, Naruto awkwardly attempted to imitate Neji's deep voice.

"E-Ahem Yea! Yes this is Neji. I just wanted to ask if you would like to hang out with me and some other friends tonight at the Shuriken Club."

Sakura, on the other line, was slightly confused because of Neji's strange voice, but dismissed the notion as bad connection.

"Er…sure I guess. Where is it?"

Grinning from ear to ear, Naruto said, "It's on 12467 Kunai Ave. Building # 3346. You can't miss it, it's huge! Come around 8:30, alright? Ask for the Hyuuga Reservation."

"Oh yea, I wanted to thank you for giving me the directions before! I made it to my dorm safely. Arigato Neji-san. I guess I'll see you soon!" Sakura replied from the other line.

Naruto clicked the phone off and snickered. He rubbed his hands gleefully and bounded out the cramped stall, only to bump into the Hyuuga himself.

"Naruto. Have you seen my phone?" The intimidating man narrowed his eyes at the blonde, who was feigning to appear casual.

"Neji! WASUP! Oh yeah, I just came back from the bathroom and I happened to find it on the counter! Thank god it was there!" Naruto shouted, his nervousness overridden with meretricious excitement.

The handsome boy just cocked his head and snatched the phone from Naruto's grasp. Turning on his heel, he didn't spare a single glance backwards at the relieved blonde.

Wiping the sweat from his head, he grinned once more and then bounded off to the club.

-----------------

----------------------

-------------------------

When Sakura had told Ino that she was going to the Shuriken Club, she had screeched loudly in excitement. Apparently, you had to be specially invited or a regular to be admitted into the elite club.

Ino had heartily agreed on helping Sakura pick the perfect outfit, since it was semi-formal dressing as well.

They had been rummaging through Sakura's multiple bags for hours, trying on this and that. Sakura was by no means poor. Her father had always supplied a bountiful income and his wife used that money for what she loved doing most.

Shopping.

She had lavished heaps of outfits, dresses, shoes, and jewelry on Sakura before she had left for grad school and now she had found a use for all the extravagances she had been provided with.

"Wow! Sakura-chan, I love this shirt! Can I borrow it?" Ino said with a sparkle in her eyes.

Ino had just as much clothes as Sakura did, except she actually wanted to wear them. Sakura only wore her humble attire because she found no need to ravish her self with such accessories that were uncomfortable and could be a liability. She had her father's wit, always thinking logically and conservatively.

"Yea, Ino-chan, take what you want." Sakura muttered absent-mindedly.

Ino smiled and then suddenly popped out of the pile of clothes screaming, "I found the perfect dress!"

Ino approached Sakura with an evil grin plastered on her face and she cackled.

Sakura backed away, afraid of what demented dress Ino had found for her. Sighing, she reluctantly gave up and allowed Ino to force the dress upon her.

----------------------------------------------

Sakura peeked her head out shyly and Ino urged her to come out faster.

"Sakura-chan, you'll look great. Just get out of the freaking bathroom already!"

Taking small steps, Sakura presented herself in a tight, form-fitting ebony halter dress. It clung to all her deep curves and it accentuated her long, toned legs. It stopped right at mid-thigh and it revealed most of her backside.

Where had her freaking mother found something like this to give to her daughter?

Ino squealed as if pleased and began fussing over her. She picked out a pair of black kitty heels and embellished Sakura's ears and neck with a matching pair of diamond studs and a silver heart locket.

Her hair was swooped into a messy bun, with stray hairs loosely framing her face. It was held together by a pair of black chopsticks with tiny, diamond heart charms hanging off the tips.

No make-up was applied, thankfully for Sakura, because it ultimately ruined her complexion for she had sensitive skin.

Even then, she looked stunning. Sakura was uncomfortable at the idea of revealing so much…flesh. Sure, she had seen her mother wear dresses like these, but she never came up with the notion that she would end up wearing such a thing.

With a few encouraging pushes, Ino shoved Sakura out into the campus parking lot and bid her a farewell. Telling Sakura to call her if she needed any help, Ino walked back to the dorm room.

Sakura sighed and started up her sleek convertible. "_There's no turning back now…"_ Sakura thought wearily.

She backed out of the semi-dark lot and sped off toward the busy streets of downtown Konoha.

-----------------

----------------------

-------------------------

Upon arrival at the club, Sakura allowed a chauffeur to drive away her car. The club was indeed huge. No, that would be an understatement. It was enormous! Flashing neon lights were sparkling on the outside and a red carpet was rolled out toward the entrance.

There was a long line that was forming and Sakura waited at the back. One lecherous guard had his eye on Sakura and he motioned for Sakura to come to the start of the line.

Stepping toward him innocently, she found herself being pulled through the front doors, amidst the grumblings of those who had to wait.

Before she could be moved any further, Sakura halted and said quickly, "Sir, I need to find the Hyuuga Reservation."

The gruff guard turned and faced her with a sick grin. "Sorry babe, but the only reservation you're getting is in my pants."

Sakura stood there, shocked and utterly disgusted. She raised her hand swiftly and dealt a hefty blow to his cheek. She felt her old self rising up again and Inner Sakura let out a bellowing cry of protest in her head.

The rough man grabbed her seemingly frail wrist and muttered angrily, "Why you little bi—"

He was cut off as he fell to the cool, tile flooring, writhing in agony. Sakura stepped back, alarmed.

"Sakura. What brings you here?"

Sakura swiveled her head toward the source and found herself face to face with Kakashi, dressed in a black tux.

She let out a cry of relief and she unknowingly jumped on him, encasing him within a tight squeeze.

"Ah! I'm so glad to see you Kakashi! You always come at the right times! And I thought that pervert was going to rape me or something!"

Kakashi slowly withdrew himself from Sakura's death hug and said patted her awkwardly on the back.

"Well, now that you're here, I guess I should show you around."

Sakura cut in, "Actually, I'm supposed to be going to the Hyuuga Reservation. Do you know where that is?"

Kakashi's visible eyebrow rose and he just suddenly pulled Sakura along by her hand without saying a word.

Though before she was dragged away, she gave one last fleeting glare at the bulky man that was still lying on the floor, clutching his bleeding nose.

"Kakashi! Where are we go-" Sakura stopped talking once she saw the name plating above the traditional Japanese styled doors. She muttered a slight 'oh' and smiled at Kakashi.

Kakashi pushed aside the paper sliding door and she stepped tentatively in.

-----------------

----------------------

-------------------------

Naruto sniggered aloud for no apparent reason. He had been doing that spontaneously for the past thirty minutes as he watched his clock and threw glances at the doors, as if expecting someone.

Just as he was about to check his watch again, the doors opened.

He expected a blundering and neurotic Mikagami to come in, with thick layers of pasty make-up applied onto her rotund face, flaunting a bright pink dress.

Instead, what came into his vision was spectacular. She had soft, pink hair that had been sweeped up into messy bun and she wore no make-up, and yet she still looked natural and beautiful. Her dress was tight and revealed all the curves and that were evident upon her body and her legs were like magnets, drawing his immediate attention to them. What intrigued him the most were her jade eyes; they were like open books. They were endless and reflected many different emotions.

Naruto sucked in his breath, Sasuke made no significant movements, and Neji just raised his eyebrow, wondering why Sakura was in his private quarters.

"I'd like you to meet Haruno Sakura everyone. Of course Neji knows her, right?" Kakashi said more as a statement than as a question.

"Ah, Ohayo everyone. Thank you for inviting me Neji-san", Sakura said softly as she gave a quick bow towards his direction.

The handsome raven haired boy with a cold look caught Sakura's attention and she recognized him as the rude man that had bumped into her in the morning and didn't help her up.

Sakura accusingly pointed and shouted, "YOU! You're the bastard that pushed me this morning and didn't help me up!"

Sasuke, the dark haired person, scoffed, "Hn, so it was you that ran into me? You forgot to apologize to me."

Sakura was fuming at the injustice and she yelled again, "Apologize!? You should be damn well apologizing to me, you cold ass prick!" Sakura took a breath before continuing, "If you are even half the gentleman Neji is, then I'd say that you should be on your knees, begging for forgiveness!"

Sasuke merely shrugged and threw her a frigid glare. "Shut up woman. Your voice is annoying." He then picked himself up off the leather couch and walked out the door, past her.

Narrowing her eyes in frustration, Sakura pouted cutely and sat herself down where the Uchiha had previously sat at.

While that whole episode was occurring, Naruto, Neji, and Kakashi had been discussing amongst themselves of how Sakura had came to be here.

"Hehe, hey pervert, how'd you grab a chick like that?" Naruto said slyly at Kakashi.

Neji furrowed his brow and Kakashi just impassively replied, "Naruto, for the last time. I didn't pick her up. I met her before and I just happened to see her getting harassed by the door guard."

"Is she who you've been waiting for?" Neji asked sharply, "Don't play dumb Naruto; we all know you've been expecting someone."

Naruto scratched the back of his head sheepishly and grinned. "Haha, about that…well I gave your phone number to your fan girl Mikagami earlier…and then I looked at your contact list in your phone and I noticed an unknown number. So I assumed it was her and decided to invite her over. But I guess it was actually Sakura-cha-"

Naruto was cut off as a fuming Neji stalked toward him with a murderous intent in his eyes. "You did what? You damn well know that I-"

Sprinting out the door, Naruto turned and stuck his tongue out at Neji. Neji reacted quickly by dashing out the doorway, on hot pursuit of Naruto's trail.

Shaking his head, Kakashi plopped himself beside a confused Sakura and sat in a restive silence.

Breaking the awkward atmosphere, Sakura cocked her head and asked quizzically, "Are they always like that?"

Flicking one lazy eye toward her direction, Kakashi chuckled and said, "Hai. Though you should see Naruto and Sasuke. It's quite amusing once you get used the fighting."

Sakura stood up abruptly and stuttered, "Fighting? Shouldn't we be stopping them? They could get kicked out of the club!"

Kakashi motioned for Sakura to sit down and she warily did. "Don't worry its happened tons of times. Besides, as long as they don't involve anyone else or break anything, the manager won't notice."

Kakashi rose to his feet and offered a sudden hand to Sakura. "Well since we're here, we should be enjoying ourselves and having a good time. Care to join me?"

Sakura clasped his hand and followed suit, with a mischievous glimmer in her eyes. "Dancing? Now that's something I'd love to do."

Pulling Kakashi eagerly by the hand, Sakura nimbly ran out the lounge and towards the dance floor.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ok, done! Well Sakura is about to dance with Kakashi in the next chapter and she'll meet up with some old acquaintances as well. Anyways, please review!! I need to have a final tally of the pairings soon for me to be able to develop the story!**

**Pairings w/Sakura:**

**Kakashi-0**

**Sasuke-1**

**Neji-0**


	3. Enigma

**_Title:_** Grad School Drama

**_Pairings:_** Unknown (Look at bottom for more info)

**_Genre:_** Romance/Humor

**_Summary:_** AU Haruno Sakura is a young girl, fresh out of college and ready to face the world. Well, not yet. She still has to face the challenges of grad school and all the drama it brings along. KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NejiSaku

-----------------

----------------------

-------------------------

Cutting through the thick crowd, Neji loped swiftly to catch up with Naruto. Side stepping a startled waitress, he slid across the banister of a short staircase and stopped at the end, just as the energetic blonde reached the bottom.

"Shit!" Naruto cursed haggardly under his breath.

Turning around to make another hasty escape, Naruto gave a great leap but then tripped and fell flat on his face. Feeling the back of his shirt being lifted up, he was tossed onto the hard floor by an extremely annoyed Neji.

Grinning anxiously as he lay there, he felt himself being picked up by Neji again but instead, off his feet. Feeling Neji's hot breath fanning his nervous face, he tried to twist away from his solid grasp but failed miserably.

"You dumbass, you know not to give my phone number to a fangirl. Now I'm going to have to change my number", Neji hissed icily.

Biting back a reply, Naruto just shriveled away from Neji, feeling his heated wrath suffocating him.

Just as Neji pulled back his crumpled fist, a giddy Sakura with Kakashi entered his peripheral view and he hesitated a moment.

_Damn. I don't want Sakura to see this._

Suddenly, he had a moment of de ja vu and his scowl turned deeper and darker. His fist was shaking slightly in what could have been uncontrollable rage.

Suddenly, he reverted his expression to impassiveness. Neji dropped Naruto callously onto the floor and straightened out his suit. Ignoring the blonde's odd looks, he briskly walked off toward the mini bar.

Naruto sat on his sore bum and scratched his head in apparent confusion. It was particularly uncharacteristic of Neji to stop mid-way from a punch and then suddenly walk off as a brawl had never been initiated.

The stoic Hyuuga never backed down from an innocent fight, much less a fist-fight. Maybe there was something going on?

Looking around wildly, Naruto tried to spot for factors that could possibly effect Neji's offbeat actions, but found nothing but the usual riotous drunken fools and rhythmic grinding of sweaty bodies concurrent with raucous music.

Undeniably glad that he had not been pummeled senseless by the cantankerous Hyuuga, Naruto dashed toward Sakura and Kakashi screaming, "Sakura-chan! Wait up!"

Turning her head, Sakura giggled slightly at Naruto's childish antics and Kakashi just chuckled. Sakura immediately took a liking to the boy's coltish disposition.

Noticing he was unscathed and wasn't accompanied by a fuming Neji, Sakura cocked her head innocently and asked, "What happened to Neji-san?

Grinning from ear to ear, he shrugged nonchalantly and pointed toward the seemingly brooding Hyuuga who was sitting at the mini bar and was glaring intently at the dregs of his cocktail.

Genuinely concerned, Sakura furrowed her brow and asked with a worried tone, "What's wrong with him? He looks lonely and…angry. What happened?"

"He's just mad that he lost! I was on the floor when I suddenly pun—"

Kakashi merely snorted and drawled out lazily, "Cut the crap Naruto. You would have been dead meat if Neji actually fought you. Remember the last time?"

Scratching his head in defeat, Naruto replied in a slightly puzzled tone, "Actually, I dunno. He was about to beat the shit outta me when he suddenly stopped, dropped me, and walked off. It's pretty weird for Neji to do that. Maybe he's having family prob—"

Kakashi slapped a hand over Naruto's mouth and dragged him to the corner of the room, after he muttered a slight 'excuse us' to Sakura.

Once within the dark confines of the corner, illuminated lightly with the flashing of neon lights, and out of Sakura's hearing range, Kakashi pulled Naruto upright and pushed him against the wall.

Looking at him intently with his one visible eye, Kakashi said casually yet sternly, "Naruto, you know you shouldn't talk about Neji's family so carelessly, especially dealing with his personal life. Knowing Sakura, she's one who would ask questions, merely in an attempt to empathize with him."

Looking at Kakashi equally serious, Naruto replied, "I know. But I trust Sakura-chan. It'd be good for Neji to have someone who understands."

Shaking his head in disbelief, Kakashi glanced at the naïve boy and sighed resignedly. How could this kid be so dumb, yet admirable at the same time? Kakashi usually doubted the boy's choices, but he also held a certain degree for respect for his altruistic morals and his unwavering bravery.

"You've only known Sakura for an hour and you've only said a few words to her. How can you trust someone so easily?"

He didn't hesitate to answer. Smiling confidently, Naruto just replied firmly, "I just do. She just has that special thing. Don't you agree?"

Contemplating quickly, Kakashi didn't reply and Naruto took that as a 'yes'. Naruto's intuition was questionable, but it seemed he was right in the end, no matter how ridiculous it sounded.

Catching Sakura's eye over Kakashi's shoulder, he grinned foxily at her for second. Muttering curses, Kakashi walked slowly behind the hyperactive blonde as he bounded toward Sakura.

Smiling warmly when he approached Sakura, Kakashi said jokingly, "Naruto meant that Neji might have _girl_ problems. You know, after twenty years his hormones are finally kicking in."

Frown dissipating, Sakura cracked a small smile and let out a soft giggle. "So who's the lucky lady?"

Looking around frantically, Naruto intervened in the conversation and blurted, "Her!" He had pointed to a tall, brown-haired woman that was wearing a dark blue dress. Her hair was uniquely put up in two buns and she had a much toned and slightly muscular frame.

Sakura's eyes widened in recognition and a sly grin appeared on her lips. "Tenten? Neji's interested in Tenten?"

Naruto asked, confused, "Eh? Who?"

After being kicked in the shin by twitching Kakashi, Naruto realized his error and awkwardly attempted to correct himself.

"I mean—did you say Tenten? Yea, Tenten…he likes her…a lot…"

Giggling once more, Sakura grabbed Naruto by the arm and pulled him down to discuss Neji's "object" of interest.

Peering at the tall woman, Sakura whispered, "I didn't know that Neji liked her! But I could hook them up if he wanted me too…"

Naruto laughed and nervously said, "Ahaha! That'd be awesome Sakura-chan! I'm sure Neji will appreciate it. Anyways, did you just see Sasuke over there? Yea, I think he's calling for me! Well gotta go, bye!"

Naruto dashed quickly off to a random sector of the club and Sakura looked at him, puzzled. Now alone with Kakashi, Sakura eagerly asked, "Wanna dance?"

Shaking his head in amusement, Kakashi replied, "I can't dance. I'm going to have to sit this one out. Or rather, all of them."

Pouting cutely, Sakura complained, "But what's that point of coming to a club when you're not gonna dance?"

Turning on her heel, Sakura plunged into the bedlam of dancers and Kakashi lost sight of her, even with her incandescently candy colored hair.

Sighing as he got up, he began to wander around the tables, musing over his thoughts. He felt himself bumping constantly into other bodies and heard the rowdy yells of an intoxicated person. Surveying the scene, he spotted a couple making-out, who didn't seem as if they felt a particle of shame. Turning his head quickly, Kakashi aimlessly continued to wander, lost amidst the turmoil.

Abruptly, Kakashi steered towards the irritated Hyuuga who was now being plagued by multitudes of slutty, drunken women.

Spuriously winking at the women, he motioned for them to clear off and they complied a little too eagerly, giggling and attempting to grab his ass.

Squirming uncomfortably, Kakashi grimaced once the legion of promiscuous women left the vicinity. Pulling up a chair across from the now sobered Neji, he propped his elbows against the table.

"What is it?" Kakashi didn't need to ask. He just did so the silence and tension would be lessened by the presence of a few words.

Maneuvering his pearly gaze to the floor, Neji glared unfocusedly and said nothing.

Clearing his throat, Kakashi leaned back and pulled out a small orange book from his pocket. Not feeling even a single moment of awkwardness for reading in a nightclub, Kakashi began to immerse himself in the small book.

He didn't flinch as the shrill laughter of a woman pervaded his hearing and his eye was focused so intently, it seemed obvious he was intensely engrossed in this "fascinating" piece of literature.

A long bout of suspenseful silence followed afterwards.

Neji looked up and snorted.

"Pervert."

It seemed Neji was back to his usual sarcastic and passive self.

-----------------

----------------------

-------------------------

Sakura ran out into the cool night air with ardor. Feeling refreshed in the open sky, Sakura stopped to admire the simple magnificence of the stars. Gazing thoughtfully, she didn't notice that she had been blocking the doorway.

Chuckling, Kakashi wordlessly pulled Sakura lightly by the arm and into the parking lot and Sakura snapped out of her daze.

Blushing in embarrassment, Sakura had realized that she had been standing in the doorway. Again.

Rubbing her head nervously, Sakura said mirthfully, "Hehe, sorry 'bout that. It seems like years ago since the first time I met you, even if it was only yesterday that I had been standing like an utter fool in the doorway. Anyways, thanks fo—"

"Sakura. You're babbling." Kakashi said.

Clasping her hands in embarrassment again Sakura just grinned cherubically. Suddenly, her eyes perked up.

"Kakashi, where is Neji-san? I never got to thank him properly for inviting me and for telling me how to get to my dorm."

Stating blithely, Kakashi answered, "Neji had to leave early. He had classes early in the morning."

Changing his voice to a more positive undertone, Kakashi said, "Say Sakura, don't you have an early class as well?"

Sakura didn't register the information for a second.

Her eyes widened frantically and she muttered some incoherent words. Hastily stumbling on the dark asphalt, Sakura tried to find her car and she nearly tripped.

Sakura _had_ spent three hours straight dancing. Or to be more specific, three hours of intense, exhilarating partying and grinding. The repercussions may have included dizziness, for it certainly wasn't alcohol that caused her to bumble about since she was underage.

Kakashi sweatdropped when he saw her clumsily walking about. "Maybe I should take you home instead. We could grab your car later."

Apologetically laughing, Sakura said, "Haha, I'm fine. Don't worry about me. And besides, I need to get used to Konoha anyways, I might as well start by finding my own car in a parking lot. Thanks for the offer though!"

Turning around, Sakura walked among the seemingly infinite rows of cars. Yelling a loud 'bye' to Kakashi, who was rooted in the same spot under the light by the club, Sakura disappeared into the darkness.

Grumbling profusely as she ambled around the blinding blackness of the night, she muttered, "Damn. Why don't they have lights out here?"

Sakura tripped over a dark lump and her bag fell to the floor. Cursing as she reached down to search for it, she heard the jangle of keys and she had a sudden revelation.

Exclaiming out loud, Sakura said, "Aargh! Stupid me! I could have just pressed the panic button to find my car!"

Fumbling with her keys, she searched for the button, but then the object was suddenly ripped from her hands.

Looking about confused, she heard the sinister snickers and chuckles of some men. Realizing what had just occurred, Sakura stamped her heel angrily and hissed.

"You bastards, who ever you are, give me back my damn keys! Don't mess with me!"

Sensing nothing but the incandescently relentless echoes of their cruel laughter, Sakura fumed even more and looked scathingly around but found nothing but the malignant darkness of the night.

Suddenly, a light flashed in front of her and the horrid face of a man was illuminated by a flashlight.

Yelping and jumping back in surprise, she tripped on her heels and feel upon the dewy, softness of grass.

A yell was heard and Sakura heard the clacks of shoes coming her way. Immediately attempting to compose herself, Sakura tore off her shoes and shot up, getting into a defensive stance.

A grubby hand gripped her arm harshly and she retaliated, swinging her available arm blindly toward the direction from where it had come from.

Her fist connected with the hard flesh of a nose and she felt the blood spurting onto her hand. A hoarse scream of pain could be heard and the same voice yelled, "Get that bitch!"

Now realizing she was screwed, Sakura dashed off to a random direction, hoping, wishing, that she wouldn't bump into anyone.

Veering toward the direction of where she thought was the club, Sakura put a boost to her speed, now confident that she would escape.

Suddenly, a thick hand grasped her leg and she tumbled ungracefully to the ground. Snarling, she clawed at the hand until she could see the shadowy silhouettes of her pursuers.

Someone spat on her and she seethed in rage. That dirty bastard! How dare he spit on her! Scowling, her feline-like features contorted into an expression of loathing. Of all the nights to get caught unprepared!

An unruly kick was suddenly dealt to her side and she hissed in pain. More sadistic chuckled could be heard and one man said lecherously, "Hehe, she's hot and she has pink hair too. Exotic and feisty…maybe we could have some fun with her…"

A rough hand brushed over her breasts and her legs, pulling at the straps on her mangled dress. Sakura sat there in utter shock and incredulousness.

The faggot touched her.

**He fucking touched her.**

Waves of fury emanated from her very being and she could feel her anger being released from that core that had been suppressed too long.

Just as she was lifting her leg to smash into the perpetrator's face, a scream of agony was heard.

A dark figure loomed over head and was proceeding to pummel the thugs. The enigma swiftly caught one man in the gut and blocked an oncoming kick with its arm and spun around, throwing its enemies off balance.

Upper cutting another in the jaw, it caught a fist and twisted the arm, causing a splintering crack to be heard.

Sakura winced as though she felt her own arm being snapped. She was grateful for being saved…but this was no fight, this was a massacre!

Still dazed, Sakura sat there helplessly, watching her former pursuers being beaten down, one by one.

Just as the enigma caught one in the throat, crushing his windpipe and knocking him down with a kick, Sakura came to her senses and jumped up.

"Stop! Don't hurt him anymore! You've done enough!"

Her arms were poised in front of her as if she were trying to shield herself and she found that the dark figure was turning around as it dropped the limp body.

Trembling slightly in trepidation, Sakura felt intimidated by the looming person. Slowly, the being stepped toward her and as it got closer, she began to scrutinize the features.

A masculine jaw, broad built shoulders…it was a man for sure!

When it stopped it front of Sakura, her initial fear had receded and had been replaced by curiosity and anxiety.

Squinting slightly, she attempted to study the face by the dim light provided by the stars, and she was amazed.

"Sasuke-san…?", Sakura inquired hesitantly.

She could hear a brief 'hn' before Sasuke began to walk stiffly off toward the other direction. Sakura stood there, mouth agape until she realized that he was walking away from her. Not knowing what else to do, Sakura stumbled after him calling out his name.

"Sasuke-san! Wait up!"

Breathlessly, Sakura took one sprint and latched herself onto his arm, stubbornly refusing to move. They had stopped under a bright streetlight and she could now see his full form.

Turning around, Sakura let go in surprise and her gaze met his. Large, innocent emerald eyes met with the cold, steely onyx of his.

Time slowed down for a moment and the two pairs of eyes seemed to scrutinize one another, taking in each others appearance; Sakura's, inquisitive and Sasuke's, analytical.

Sakura broke the gaze first by looking down in embarrassment. His sharp look was rivaled to a heated glare and he ultimately scared her.

Sasuke said coldly, "You're annoying woman."

Sakura snapped her head up and her eye twitched until she held bearings of her Inner self. Taking a deep breath, she scrunched her fists in an attempt to control her words and actions.

Through clenched teeth Sakura replied, "I just wanted to thank you for saving me. I would have probably been half-dead and raped in a ditch by now if it wasn't for you."

Sasuke stood there, unmoving and unperturbed by the disturbingly possible morbid truth and his lips turned down in the corners, as if he could have been even more displeased as he already looked.

"Go away woman. I saved you, now leave me alone."

Outraged, Sakura snapped. "All I wanted to do was to thank you and all you did was rudely ignore my words and treat me as if I'm some nuisance! If you thought I was a bothersome in the first place, then why fight for me? I me—"

His tone was deadly and meant business. "I didn't fight because of you. I fought because I was merely exercising my abilities."

He began to walk away from her again and this time, Sakura grabbed him in the upper arm. She felt him flinch a little under her touch before he had attempted to shrug her off and she knew that he had been hurt.

Her tone softened but became urgent. "Sasuke-san, I know you've been hurt. Please come with me to my dorm and I'll fix you up."

With a solid resolve, she prodded the tender part of his arm and made him flinch again. Sternly, she added, "…And if you go to the campus clinic, they'll know what you've been up to."

He stopped trying to pry her fingers from his arm and spoke monotonously, "I've been through worse. It doesn't hurt."

Frowning, Sakura argued, "But it might be a broken or sprained bone, or your muscles might have ripped. You need treatment! As a current student of medical studies, I order you to come with me."

He shot her a warning glance and replied harshly, "Don't order me around, you annoying woman."

Trying to reason with him, she replied in a less imposing tone, "Please! If you just let me help you this one time, I won't feel as bad for letting you get hurt in my stead." Pausing for the words to take effect, she added, "I think you know how it feels to be indebted to someone."

She could feel him tensing, and then relaxing.

Sasuke gruffly replied, "Fine. But just this time, and make it fast."

Slightly incredulous and mostly elated from her accomplishment, Sakura smiled sweetly and motioned for him to follow along.

On her way, Sakura stopped by the unconscious bodies of the men Sasuke had defeated and frisked their pockets for her keys.

Grabbing them in her palm in satisfaction, she spat on the man with sheer animosity and loped off to find her car.

It was fairly easy to locate her car once the flashing lights began blinking and a loud honking noise could be heard echoing.

Sakura pulled out of the nearly empty lot, exhausted yet excited, with Sasuke in tow.

-----------------

----------------------

-------------------------

"C'mon, hurry up before anyone sees us."

Sasuke grunted in response but quickened his pace to a loose stride, nimbly going up the steps, skipping one or two at a time.

Just as the door shut behind them, Sakura locked it and flipped on the switch.

Ino wasn't home yet and Sakura reasoned that she was probably out partying like she had been a few hours earlier.

Sakura said mirthfully, "Sorry about the mess. I just moved in and I haven't had the chance to clean or pack up. Besides—," she added with a grin, "…my roommate Ino is a pig. Well, just kidding, but don't tell her that."

Allowing the resilient Sasuke to settle down on her soft, plush bed, she rummaged through her bag until she pulled out a large, plastic box.

Inside, was loaded with all the possible medical necessities any doctor needed. Sakura wasn't an accomplished doctor yet, but she was an aspiring to be one.

Slightly embarrassed, she ordered him to take off his shirt and he did so, with excruciating slowness, as if he were teasing her.

Sakura took that time to grab a few bottles of crisp, cool water from her mini fridge and she offered one to him.

Taking a swig, she relieved her parched throat and relaxed. Hearing the clearing of Sasuke's throat, she turned around to attend to him.

Her eyes widened a fraction when she saw how glorious he was. His taut eight-pack was visible under his tight, white tank top and his bare arms were coiled with sinewy muscles. His handsome, masculine features were empty and brooding, which made him sexier in a daredevil way.

Resuming her activities and ignoring his physical appearance, she mused, "_Well, if I'm to be a doctor, I might as well get used to seeing some built men."_

"Okay, now lift up your right arm and stretch for me."

Sakura made him go through several exercises and she scribbled something down on a pad. She pressed her slender fingers against his stressed muscles, he tensed.

"Relax. Just relax." She whispered soothingly.

Feeling him relax under her touch, she continued to massage him until she was done with his arms. Turning him around she examined his back and gasped.

"Sasuke-san, you have a potentially dangerous knife would on your back. And you were going to refuse to get this checked?"

He snorted and nonchalantly replied, "It's only a scratch. And the bleeding had already been staunched."

Peeling away the shirt from the wound, she dabbed some gently antiseptic on it and smartly bandaged the gash. Allowing him to flex and loosen up, she realized she was done and she automatically began to pack all her materials away.

Turning around, she meant to say something to him, but was speechless when she found that he was no longer there.

Walking towards the front door, she saw that it was slightly ajar and she smiled at the thought of him.

Maybe he wasn't such a bastard after all.

Yawning loudly as she stepped toward her bed, she didn't realize she passed out the moment she hit the soft, creamy sheets of her comforter, clothes and all still on.

-----------------

----------------------

-------------------------

**And so the relationship with Sakura and Sasuke begin. Well if the polls end up that way. So here are the results so far! Keep reviewing please! **

**Sasuke-2**

**Neji-1**

**Kakashi-0**

**Poor Kakashi. Haha well, Bye!**


	4. Man Shopping

**_Title:_** Grad School Drama

**_Pairings:_** Unknown (Look at bottom for more info)

**_Genre:_** Romance/Humor

**_Summary:_** AU Haruno Sakura is a young girl, fresh out of college and ready to face the world. Well, not yet. She still has to face the challenges of grad school and all the drama it brings along. KakaSaku, SasuSaku, NejiSaku

-----------------

----------------------

-------------------------

Sakura moaned slightly as the proverbial sun raised overhead and peeked luminous rays through her window curtain. Rubbing her eyes as a daily routine, she noticed that she was wearing a black dress that reeked of dirt and smoke.

"_Black dress?"_

Suddenly, she had a realization and smacked her forehead for her stupidity.

"_Duh! I went to the club…and Sasuke-san saved me…"_

As she slowly dragged to her feet, she winced as she stretched her side. When she went to the bathroom and stripped off all her clothing, she examined the ache.

A yellowish, purple bruise had formed, standing out blithely against her perfectly unblemished skin. Scowling in annoyance, she tenderly began walking toward the large bathtub, careful not to irritate her wound.

Soaking her sore body into the well-needed steaming water, she completely immersed herself, leaving only her nose and above exposed. Gradually, Sakura did her standard bath procedures; lathering her skin in mint-scented body foam, washing her face, scrubbing over her legs, stomach, chest and arms.

Sakura took her time though, when she poured a generous amount of thick, bubbly strawberry perfumed shampoo in her hair. As she incorporated the sweetly induced solution in her pink locks, she leaned her head back against the tub and sat in repose.

When she took a bath, she always took extra consideration to pamper her hair. It was considered a memorabilia, an object of her mother's ever since she died. It was the only remnant of her with which Sakura carried with her, or technically owned.

Her step-mother was always the perky and frivolous type, the one who would go and shop for ten hours and considered it exercise. Her real mother, from what she could gather from her vague memories, was a sweet, calm figure who was full of fondness.

"_Maybe that's why we never agree upon anything. I was never her real daughter." _Sakura thought dryly.

After the sentimental moment was over, Sakura washed away all traces of soap and dirt, cleansed of all recollections of yesterday, and started with a fresh beginning in the morning.

Quickly grabbing a denim miniskirt and pulling a loose gray hoodless sweater over her bra, she snatched her keys from the table top where it had resided for the night and searched for her cellphone.

Remembering that the thugs had stolen her purse, she cursed and checked the time.

_7:38 AM_

Noticing her lateness, she pushed aside her search and decided that she would have to buy a phone later. It was better than being late and making a bad impression of herself on her first _tenketsu_ class, which started in two minutes.

Rushing, she practically glided down a flight of steps and dashed across the marble courtyard, sprinting with all her might to reach the Medical Building, which was located a few buildings down.

Sweeping through the double doors, Sakura stumbled through the grand halls, occasionally crashing into a startled professor. Panting as she glanced alongside, she skimmed the door numbers until she caught the distinct numerals.

_Room 123_

Grinning for her small victory, she pushed open the oaken door, and stopped dead in her tracks when she saw the annoyed faces of her new classmates.

-----------------

----------------------

-------------------------

"Ah, Miss Haruno thank you for having the courtesy to join us this morning. Please take a seat anywhere."

Sakura turned around to be face to face with a tall, statuesque woman who was quite busty. Her blonde hair was swept into a neat, straight style and her ocher eyes reflect sternness and a tint of amusement.

"_This can't be my professor…she looks like someone who would be a model…_"

Her new mentor's eyes locked onto Sakura chartreuse one's and she spoke slightly bemused, snapping Sakura out of her reverie.

"Miss Haruno, seeing that you are incapable of comprehending a simple set of words, I assign you to sit with Mr. Hyuuga, who will assuredly keep you attentive."

"_Hyuuga? Wait…Neji's in this class?"_

Sakura's eyes swept over the students quickly, searching for the stoic and handsome Hyuuga. Her sight immediately caught onto the only face that was not scowling or marked with impatience. He was stoic and serious as ever, just as he had been ever since she had first met him.

Meekly clambering up the steps to reach the designated row, she took another glance at his face and saw that he was still in the continuous state of monotony.

Tentatively sitting beside him, she dropped her large tote bag into the floor beside her and gave him a swift, shy smile toward his direction.

He gave no outward response, only a soft 'hn' to acknowledge her presence. Slightly irritated but still curious, Sakura leaned closer to his ear and whispered, "Neji-san! I didn't know you were in this class…why didn't you tell me the other day?"

Expecting a blatant reply, or none at all, Sakura was immensely surprised but hid it well when Neji politely said, "This class was a last-minute decision. I am merely approving it for my cousin, Hinata, who will be attending in a matter of days, if my observation proves well for this class."

Nodding, Sakura straightened in her seat and focused her attention upon her model-worthy teacher, who was now explaining the basics of the class and what kind of curriculum was to be presented.

Sakura could feel Dr. Tsunade eyes on her every so often, and she returned the gesture by peering back at her, feeling sort of peevish.

When the professor ended the class and waved them away, Sakura was the last person out because she had decided to stay behind in order to apologize for her ephemeral absence at the start of the lesson.

"Ah, Miss Haruno, please stay."

As Neji strode out the door, he gave a fleeting, unemotional glance toward Sakura and she merely stood there, unsure of how to react.

Turning around, she was once more, face to face with her distinguished and stunning teacher, except with the lack of the others presence.

"Dr. Tsunade, I wanted to apolo—"

"Speak no more Haruno. I don't want excuses, nor do I want to have a long conversation with you."

Sitting comfortably down in her leather chair, she adjusted herself until she was well situated. Gesturing for Sakura to settle herself as well, she nervously plopped herself beside her chair.

Sakura was going through an internal frenzy because she had just begun to feel the affects of being so close to one who had intimidating beauty and was…so talented and elegant.

Noticing her discomfort, Dr. Tsunade cleared her throat and said, "I will cut to the chase. I know of you Miss Haruno, for I am an associate of your father's. I knew you were to inevitably join my class, due to exceptionally high caliber of this course, but I was not expecting…_this._"

Sakura cringed and was embarrassed, thinking that Dr. Tsunade had been referring to her as some sort of common slut or a lazy good-for nothing slacker who was rudely late.

Trying to salvage some of her dignity, she attempted to speak again but then Dr. Tsunade 'tsked' and promptly stopped her from speaking.

"Now as I was saying, I was not expecting this. I was not expecting the daughter of Haruno Rin to be such a stunning, young and intelligent woman." Smiling, she added, "I was a close friend of your mother's. She was such a sweet and sensible woman."

Sakura was now flushed in sheepish pleasure and was embarrassed for thinking that a bad remark had been made. What flustered her most was that her mother and father knew Dr. Tsunade but never mentioned her in their conversations, ever.

Finding nothing to say in return, Sakura snapped her jaw shut and promptly began to turn red in the face. Chuckling, Dr. Tsunade said, "You even act like her. It's a wonder why I had a feeling of nostalgia when you came in."

Turning business-like once more, Dr. Tsunade said seriously, "But that is not why I wish to speak with you. Your mother, you see, once had the dream of becoming an expert in the medical field such as yourself."

Sakura looked shocked for a moment but then covered up her pained expression by lowering her head. Dr. Tsunade made no movement to comfort her, but empathized within her mind. The death and loss of Haruno Rin was indeed a harsh impact to both of them, and speaking in such a manner of her was a grueling ordeal.

"She wished to save lives, for the sake of saving them the pain and suffering and to give them as many chances at life as they could. She believed in forgiveness and ultimately gave herself to the field of medicine."

Dr. Tsunade stood up from her chair and faced the opposing window. Sakura could not see her expression, but she had a feeling it was not one of a happy demeanor.

"In honor of your mother, I will ask of an offer—," She turned and looked at Sakura with a jaded eye, "—an offer of apprenticeship."

Before she could utter a remark, Dr. Tsunade continued, "If you do accept this offer, it will not be an easy journey, for I am certainly not the kindest of mentors, and my tutelage must be understood to the fullest. Yet I believe you have immense potential, however, if you do not accept—"

She paused.

"—then I have severely miscalculated your prowess, and will be sorrowfully disappointed. So, Haruno Sakura, make a choice."

Sakura remained unmoving and a few unshed tears rimmed her lashes. She slowly lifted her head up.

With a surprisingly calm and steadfast voice, she replied, "For the sake of my mother, and for myself, I do accept."

Dr. Tsunade expression was grim, that of one who was contemplating her thoughts, but then her mouth quirked upwards into a pleased smirk.

"Good, Haruno, your mother would have been proud. You may now call me Tsunade-sama. Your private lessons begin at 8:00 PM every other day. Do not tarry and do not be late. You shall also begin interning at the hospital under my wing during my shift, to get first-hand experience on how procedures follow. Now leave, I have much to do."

Sakura hastily stumbled out the door and bowed.

"A-arigato, Tsunade-sama."

Tsunade stern voiced sounded, "Oh yes, Haruno. Next time, don't be late."

As she shut the door behind her, she heaved a large sigh and slumped toward the ground. The brevity of their intense encounter was leaving Sakura shaken.

Yet Sakura smiled, because she fully understood Tsunade's concise words and behavior. She was just as Sakura was, in a rocky emotional state.

Still perturbed, Sakura nearly shambled out of the building and across the campus.

-----------------

----------------------

-------------------------

Sakura was utterly bored to death and had no one to talk to, except her roommate, who was currently busy, and Neji, who she couldn't call since she lost her phone and wouldn't call, even if she could. Her only major class was extra, the _tenketsu_ class, and was just for more experience. It only occurred three times a week and her other major classes were to begin next semester.

Just as she sighed and flipped over on her soft duvet, she heard the jangle of keys and saw Ino stepping out of the door, saying, "Hey Sakura-chan, I'm gonna go out to town now. I guess I'll be back around noon or so."

"Er…Ino-chan…do you mind if I come along with you?"

The pretty cerulean-eyed girl turned her head, with her platinum blonde hair swishing behind her in its high ponytail.

"Of course you can come Sakura-chan! In fact, I'm gonna give you a grand tour of Konoha! Besides, I need you to help me go man shopping—," Ino winked, "—if you know what I mean."

Genuinely alien from the concept of 'man shopping', Sakura just shrugged and nodded meekly. As long as she got out of the infernal hole called her 'dorm', she didn't care at the least.

Smiling, Ino grabbed Sakura by the arm and assertively pulled her down the stairs and into her car.

"We'll be going downtown first, to go man shopping. On the way, I tell you all the hot spots and where not to go."

Speeding precariously out of the parking lot, Ino babbled amiably as she explained certain landmarks and buildings to her.

This continued for the next thirty minutes, as they past by thousands of shops, boutiques, and clubs. Sakura nodded vigorously as she attempted to soak up all the information Ino was relaying to her.

How did Ino remember all these things?

"_She talks too much…"_ Inner Sakura groaned.

Just as Sakura's head was about to explode from all the senseless chatter filling her head, Ino stopped the car and pulled Sakura out.

In front was a towering building that had the sign, 'Konoha International Mall' stamped out above the automatic plexiglas doors.

"C'mon Sakura-chan, its time to go man shopping!"

Ino led a wary Sakura into the building with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

-----------------

----------------------

-------------------------

"Ooh that's really cute! No, that would look ever better!"

Ino was dragging a reluctant Sakura around the large, crowded mall pointing out every single item that she desired.

Sakura had never enjoyed the social types of environments and she did not want to start now. She felt awkward and nervous when she was in large crowds and felt slightly claustrophobic and faint.

Ino was certainly not making the situation any better, because she was forcing Sakura to go around, plunging into the large conglomerations of happy shoppers.

Breaking out of the stream of people, Sakura took a deep, relieved breath but was suddenly jerked into a large boutique. Around her was stocked with all the items a girl could dream of; skirts, shirts, shoes, make-up, earrings, necklaces, and so on and so forth.

Blushing as she realized she was standing around in the lingerie section, she moved to go to a less explicit department, but a stubborn Ino pulled her back and dragged her to a rack of lacy bras.

"Nuh-uh girlfriend, you are not going anywhere. Be grateful, 'cause I'm spending my day man-shopping for you!"

Sakura began to severely regret allowing Ino to drag her around, or even asking her to let her tag along for the day.

Pulling up her sleeves, Ino's face changed to grim determination and she began to briskly walk around the entire area, pulling off everything that would look nice on Sakura.

By the time she was done with picking lingerie, half the department was stripped clean and a frazzled Sakura was buried under the pile of lacy articles Ino had stocked onto her.

Taking on last glance around the meager section, she smiled a triumphant smile and dragged Sakura off to pick outfits.

Sakura, feeling awkward, apologetically dumped the lingerie onto a frightened saleswoman and asked her to keep it until they were done shopping.

As Ino expertly shifted through the rows of tops, her eyes would gleam at an occasion when she spotted the perfect tank top or a cute shirt.

Feeling insignificant by Ino's ardor for shopping, Sakura wrung her hands together in a nervous fashion and mumbled, "Er, Ino-chan…what exactly is man shopping?"

Stopping her shopping tirade to shoot Sakura an incredulous look, she snatched a few more shirts off the near-bare rack before turning to Sakura to give her an exasperated sigh.

"It seems you have a lot to learn." Lifting her finger up, she stated, "There are two parts to man shopping. Listen carefully while I finish picking out the rest of the outfits.

Resuming her activities once more, she quickly moved onto the bottoms and swooped along that department as well, as if she were an evil shopping hurricane, sucking everything within her reach into her arms. Or Sakura's tired arms.

Absent-mindedly, she explained, "The first part to man shopping is this. You go and buy every single item that would impress a man. The fundamentals to this is to grab everything that would look good on you, though you have to do your homework and know your sizes before you attempt to do this, or else it'll take hours to find the perfect fit."

Sakura was perplexed at Ino's verbose explanation on how to shop. It was as if she were reading off a manual on how to buy clothing.

Shifting through the stacks of shoes, Ino grabbed what she needed and promptly stashed them onto Sakura, who in turn, gave the objects to the growing number of saleswomen who were collapsing under the burden of items.

Leading Sakura into a dressing room, she spoke before she shut the door on her face, leaving her with a plethora of clothing to try on.

"And the best part is, you get to try on the outfits and I get to judge!"

-----------------

----------------------

-------------------------

Sakura had already gone through one hundred and thirty some outfits and she was begin to drastically tire. Ino was apparently elated at mixing and matching, and seemed to be having a blast.

Voice slightly muffled through the door, Sakura spoke wearily, "Ino-chan, am I actually going to buy all these clothes?"

Gleefully, Ino shouted, "Of course! You're going to buy everything, even if you don't like it! You need a wardrobe upgrade!

A pause was heard and then Sakura abruptly stuck her head out of the door.

"Wait! If I'm going to buy all these clothes, then why do I need to try them on?"

Ino replied as if it were the most obvious thing of all. "Well I have to make sure you wear the utmost, perfect outfit for the second part of man shopping. Duh, Sakura-chan!"

Grumbling profusely, Sakura complied and walked out in another outfit. Waiting three seconds at most, Sakura turned around to change into another set of clothing when Ino yelled, "Stop!"

Confused, Sakura spun around to face the blonde and asked wildly, "What? What's wrong!?"

"Stand right where you are."

Uncertain, but glad she could take a break, Sakura stood as still as a statue until Ino finished scrutinizing her.

Squinting her eyes as if in intense concentration, Ino placed her finger on her chin and stared at Sakura. Suddenly, as if an epiphany hit her, she smiled and exclaimed, "That's perfect!"

Sakura, still frazzled by changing into so many different sets of clothes, was immensely relived when she heard Ino's forgiving words.

"So I can take these off and we can finally go?" Sakura asked hopefully.

"Nope! You're going to buy everything; but you're going to wear that outfit as well. You'll find out soon why."

Sakura looked down at the clothes she was wearing and blushed slightly. Her garb consisted of an excruciatingly tight tube top that was striped, alternating colors of jade green and white. She was wearing an explicit white skirt that was on the borderline of decency.

Overall, her outfit was simply put, skimpy. Protesting almost pleadingly, Sakura said, "Ino-chan! I can't wear this…this thing! It's too embarrassing to wear in public!"

With fire and zeal in her eyes for her accomplishment, Ino didn't hear a word Sakura said and pulled her along to purchase all the items.

Sakura had to pay for the outfit at the counter while she was still wearing it, and she found that a few male passerby's were scanning her with a lecherous eye through the store window.

Groaning, Sakura dragged along her many shopping bags while trying to follow Ino, who was a very fast walker, over the heads of thousands of other blondes.

Losing sight of her every so often, Sakura didn't pay attention to where she was going and constantly crashed into others, causing them to turn their heads at the pink-headed oblivious beauty.

Unaware of the commotion she was causing, Sakura finally caught up with Ino and found her sitting serenely at a small circular table in the food court, sipping a strawberry frappuchino.

When Ino saw a bedraggled Sakura approach, she raised her eyebrow inquisitively and inquired impatiently, "Where were you? I've been waiting for three minutes already. Put away those bags and sit down. It's time to initiate part two of man shopping."

Sakura sweatdropped and sat down beside Ino. "So what's part two goin—"

Ino pulled out a purple megaphone and shouted, "Anyone who wants to go out with my friend here, come and line up here!"

Ino turned and whispered, "Sit up straight Sakura and look sharp. This is part two, the 'man hunting' of the man shopping."

Grinning, Ino turned and posed in a ladylike manner and waited for about two seconds. It was recording timing, because within those two seconds, an _extremely_ long line of men of all sorts had formed.

Taken aback by the amount of men that was willing to wait in line, Sakura shrunk into her seat and began to plan her escape.

"_Maybe if I run that way…then I can jump over that railing and make my way toward the local bus…and I'll be home free…but wait…Ino-pig will catch me in a second…" _Inner Sakura plotted deviously.

Reluctantly, she turned to face the man in front of her and plastered on the fakest, sweet smile she could muster.

"_It'll be quicker and painless if I cooperate…"_ Inner Sakura mentally agreed.

Ino peered at the man uncertainly and asked, "How old are you?"

The wrinkled, white-haired man smiled and displayed his set of yellowing, missing teeth. Ino wrinkled her nose in displeasure and she cut him off quickly.

"I'm eighty thr—"

"Next!"

The process repeated and though this whole procedure was for Sakura's sake, she merely speculated the whole time. It was actually quite amusing and Sakura found herself cracking up in giggles, man after man.

There was…what you would call…a large variety of people that wanted to woo Sakura. Geeks, jocks, little boys, old pedophiles, clean cut business men, hicks, and just the average hormonal teenagers.

Ino was certainly taking this very seriously, for she would shoot Sakura wary glances after she began erupt with giggles.

After interviewing a few more grimy and disturbing men, Ino rubbed her temples in frustration and said to Sakura, "I need to chocolatize my frustrations away. I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up and I'm gonna grab some sweets for a short break. Stay here and take care of the men. And DON'T scare them away."

Inner Sakura dancing with jubilation, Sakura was preoccupied with her thoughts and she absent mindedly nodded.

"_Now I can sneak away while she's busy!"_

Just as Sakura heaved up her bags in her arms, she heard familiarly loud voice ringing through the air.

"Sakura-chan! It's me, Naruto!"

The handsome blonde jumped up in front of her, waving his arms wildly in greeting and excitement. Laughing nervously, she attempted to scoot away but Naruto obscured her path.

"_Kuso! Guess I'm going to have to deal with him before I try to leave."_ She cursed her mind.

Looking at where Ino was, she calculated in her mind how long it would take for her to return and decided that she would have to make it quick. Ino was waiting impatiently in line to grab to chocolates and drink.

Sitting primly in her seat, she smiled at Naruto and said, "So Naruto…why do you want to date me?"

The blonde cocked his head and mused. He suddenly exclaimed, "Because I love Sakura-chan!"

Eye twitching in annoyance, Sakura bonked the hyped boy over the head and said, "What kind of reason is that?"

Rubbing his head, Naruto whined. "Owwww! Sakura-chan, you hit like a gorilla!"

Patience snapping, Sakura said through gritted teeth, "Naruto, what did you say?"

Noticing her deadly glare and tone, Naruto attempted to reconcile. "Ah, I said you are as…beautiful as a gorilla!"

Realizing his menial error, he choked up his words once more and added, "I'm sorry Sakura-chan! I'll take you on a date right now if you forgive me!"

Sakura was about to crush Naruto but then she caught herself.

"_If he takes me on a date…then I can get out of here!"_ Inner Sakura snickered deviously and did a victory dance.

Dolling herself up quickly, she flashed a row of coruscating teeth at the cowering blonde and said sweetly, "Of course I forgive you!"

His terrified expression switched from relief to sheer happiness. "Really Sakura-chan? C'mon lets get out of here!"

Allowing Naruto to grab all her bags, she stood up and at that moment, Ino came bounding back, appearing rejuvenated.

"Sakura-chan, where do you think you're going?" Ino interjected.

Sakura pointed to Naruto and said strangely pleasantly, "I found someone. Thanks Ino, for man shopping for me! You should go and enjoy yourself, I mean, go flirt with some cute guys. I think I saw some over there."

Ino immediately whipped her head toward the direction Sakura had pointed out and her eyes glinted. She noticed the group of boys fooling around, obviously trying to get girls attentions.

It was definitely working on Ino and she instantly primped herself up, smoothing down her skirt and checking out her flawless face in a compact mirror.

Snapping the item shut, she spun around to Sakura and said cheerily, "Thanks Sakura-chan! I was getting so tired of talking to those sick perverted bastards anyways."

Pulling her purple megaphone out again, she yelled, "Scram! My friend has a guy so get out of here!"

Satisfied with the dispersing line of disappointed men, she sauntered, with hips swaying, over to the group of guys that were now eyeing her like a piece of meat in a butcher shop.

Sighing in relief, Sakura laughed slightly at Ino's swingy behavior. She proceeded to follow an elated Naruto to his car in the basement parking lot.

"Yay! Sakura-chan's going on a date with me!"

Sakura reprimanded Naruto and bonked him on head once more, saying, "Naruto you baka! Don't tell the whole world!"

As Naruto attempted to stuff all the bags into the small trunk of his black Porsche Carrera GT, he asked inquisitively, "Sakura-chan? Why do you have so many bags of clothes?"

Sakura groaned slightly and muttered, "Long story Naruto. Just don't ask."

Just as Sakura and Naruto settled themselves onto the plush, leather seats, a dark baritone voice cut through.

"Dobe, wait up."

Sakura turned to face the ominous figure of Sasuke, who was looking over her as if she didn't exist.

He abruptly flicked his cool onyx glaze towards her and said coldly, "Hn. It's you."

Annoyed and outraged by his rude behavior, Sakura growled and shot back with heavy sarcasm, "Well it's nice to see you too, Sasuke-_san_"

Naruto broke through the tension by yelling loudly like the idiot he was. "Hurry up and get in the car teme! I'm taking Sakura-chan on a date!"

Wordlessly, Sasuke stepped into the back seat and arranged himself comfortably, putting on a pair of expensive looking shades. He gave off vibes of a cold, scary feeling and Sakura shivered for a moment.

Well, he was certainly dressed like his aura. He wore a black polo and a pair of dark designer men jeans and he had a single ear piercing which had a small diamond adorning it. It was relatively simple yet expensive and stylish.

"_Well, someone has good taste, because I know that he certainly doesn't pick out his own clothes."_ Inner Sakura mused, "_But he looks HOT!"_

Sakura grimaced for a moment and was thinking of strangling her Inner Self.

"_Haha, you can't kill me or else you'd be killing yourself!"_ Inner Sakura taunted.

Ignoring the lewd remarks from her Inner Self, she began to study the two men that she was currently riding with.

Naruto certainly a sun compared to Sasuke, who was very mellow and phlegmatic. He even dressed the polar opposite of Sasuke. He wore a bright orange shirt that complimented the light washed ripped jeans he wore. His bright yellow hair reminded her of the sun's glare during midday and his overall look made her squint slightly.

Suddenly, Sasuke's brooding voice pervaded her thoughts.

"Dobe, how can you be taking her on a date if I'm coming along?"

Naruto let out a nervous chuckle and rubbed his head sheepishly before replying, "Hehe whoops, I didn't think of that. Sorry 'bout that Sakura-chan, I forgot that teme over there was riding the car with me."

Sakura smiled and replied, "It's ok Naruto, I don't mind that much."

In fact, it was a relief to Sakura because she had never really intended to actually go out on a date with the happy blonde. She was just desperate to get out of the clutches of Ino. It made it easier for both of them and she appreciated Sasuke's presence for once.

She felt bad for using Naruto, but she figured that he would understand and that there would be no hard feelings. Besides, if he harbored any sort of feelings for her, it would probably be a small crush.

Turning in the seat to face Naruto, Sakura asked, "So where are we going?"

Sakura felt the least she could do was go along with wherever Naruto was taking her instead of asking him to drop her off at her dorm.

"Ask the teme."

Reluctantly, Sakura turned around and asked Sasuke, almost sullenly. "Sasuke-san, where are we going?"

Grunting, he said, "Shooting range."

Naruto gave Sasuke a scandalous look before apologetically saying, "Sorry Sakura-chan. Sasuke-teme's pick today."

Sakura was merely indifferent about this development and smiled.

"Actually, that's perfect. Perfectly fine."

Naruto threw her a confused look before continuing his steering. Most girls would throw a fit or get pissed off, screaming about how stupid and unromantic that would be.

Puzzled but thankful she did not have a hissy fit, Naruto just drove on silently, veering sharply on the worn curb.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, fourth chapter is done! I seem to having a lot of ideas about this story so it may continue on for many chapters. I might even consider doing a sequel, so you never know **

**I'd like to thank all my splendiferous reviewers and their positive feedback! Please, if I made any grammatical error, etc. inform me at once!**

**Here is the recent poll:**

**Neji-7**

**Sasuke-2**

**Kakashi-2**

**Neji's in the lead! Woot!**


End file.
